Talk:Reicheru's Cage/@comment-3969350-20130416231504/@comment-5932670-20130417071029
I agree. the Todaro warehouse Reicheru: "Let's get the (bleep) outta here!" Sophie: "Yep, that's right! Giuseppe is a (bleep) and you know it." Giuseppe: "HALT! I expect you not to leave this facility! (bleep)ING SPANKING!" attacks Sophie with a crystal battle mace, three times per second, while Marshall attacks Reicheru with a double axe Reicheru: "Awww. you missed, i'm a ghost." goes into a gasious form and flees while holding Sophie by the tummy the Otter turns around and unleashes a huge wave of water at Giuseppe with her paws Giuseppe: "ACK! HELP! HELP!" and Sophie teleport to Australia as a getaway from Giuseppe Narrator: "3 Minutes Later!" Giuseppe: "There's Sophia Hirokawa the (bleep)!" Sophie: "It's Sophie Bernandette Otter, not Sophia Hirokawa, dummy!" Ms. Joe: "For not tolerating us, giving us the worst rating ever, and being very rude and naughty, Sophia Bernadette Hirokawa, you'll be hanged by the neck till dead." Reicheru: "I may be dead and she may be living, I can still do this." unleashes her full-power elemental attacks in unavoidable positions takes Sophie the Otter by her paws and fly all the way to Mount Everest Narrator: "2 Minutes Later!" Giuseppe: (using ten megaphones) "THAT'S IT! PLUSHES ARE FOR BABIES! YOUR PLUSHES ARE GOING TO THE GARBAGE!" Narrator: "20 MINUTES LATER!" takes Sophie's plushes to the trash, but is stopped by Reicheru Reicheru: "Disgusting, Nasty, Rotten (bleep)er, that is now unoriginal as I saw it in OVER 20 TRANSCRIPTS GOD(bleep)IT!" takes Sophie's toys, flies away then goes back without them, then takes Sophie and flies away and leaves the area Reicheru: "I saw this in over 20 transcripts, don't cha think it's unoriginal?" Giuseppe: "AREN'T YOU UNORIGINAL???" flies away Cat stands in Reicheru's way, singing I Love You with a creepy voice, 9 to 5 instrumentally plays Cat crunches Reicheru goes on fire and burns everything except Sophie the Otter unleashes a huge storm of water at Giuseppe, causing him to be washed away unconsciously takes Giuseppe and throws 100 iron thorns covered with leaves at Sophie deflects the thorns with her tail by slapping it and creates a whirlpool of water and aims it at Alessandro, causing him to lose consciousness as well picks up Sophie and flies to the SNFW headquarters, then goes back to Giuseppe and Alessandro Reicheru: "(bleep) you, Giuseppe and Alessandro." Alessandro: "Well, well, well, isn't it the Courthouse Ghost Girl, Reicheru Chaiko!" Reicheru: "Isn't it Alessandro, the controller of ice and water." Alessandro: "The controller of fire." makes a flame appear in her hand, while Alessandro makes dark water appear in his hand Reicheru: "Fire is beautiful, unlike you." Alessandro: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Reicheru: "Mera Mera Mera Mera!" throws the flame as a beam at Giuseppe in unavoidable positions Reicheru: "It's my Mera Mera Mera Mera attack! power and speed are no match against it! you get it now?" Reicheru: "DEMON BLAZE ENTEI!" covers herself in fire, and makes foxes made of fire attack Alessandro and Giuseppe Giuseppe: "UGH!" Alessandro: "QUIT MAKING FIRE VERSIONS OF MY ATTACK NAMES!" Reicheru: "You copied me, I'm older than you by year, I'm born in 1613, and you were born in 1890, and that makes me older than you!" Reicheru: "Chill out, that's my Demon Blaze Entei, the opposite of your Demon Torrent Suitei!" goes into Crazy Form 10 goes into Entei Form XXXXXL